Confessed Feelings
by I Want To Love You. Let Me
Summary: Sakura finds Ino getting beat up. What happens when she intervenes and takes Ino home with her? How does she feel when Ino tells Sakura her feelings for her former best friend? My first fic, be gentle.
1. The Confession

I walked down the street in Kohona, thinking about past years, past relationships, things like that. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Sakura Haruno, but most people call me by my last name, except for that baka Naruto(he calls me 'Sakura-chan') and Ino(she called me 'Saku' or 'Saku-chan'). I'm 24, living by myself in a one bedroom apartment in New York City. People also call me a lesbian, but I prefer bisexual, I just like girls better.

Anyway, like I said, I was walking down the street when I something like a muffled cry from the alley I was passing. If curiousity killed the cat then I was the murderer. I saw this guy, a rough lookin' guy too. He had greasy hair, some lip peircings, a leather jacket, jeans, and boots on. He was beating this girl up, and it looked like she was about to pass out. He was saying something about her owing him money, I didn't exactly listen because I was still in shock over seeing the girl's eyes. I knew only one person who had such beautiful bright blue eyes and that was my high school crush, Ino Yamanaka (and the said baka but he's gay, so he doesn't count). We had played some sports together, well, sort of. I was on junior varsity and she was on varsity. She was everything I ever thought about. She was also the only person I ever truly loved. And when I finally told her how I felt about her, she rejected me, completely severing our friendship. I was heartbroken, lonely, and felt like a peice of me had died.

I decided that even though Ino had broken my heart, she didn't deserve to be treated like this guy was doing to her. I walked up to the guy until I was about 5 feet away, trying to keep calm, and said, "Hey, what's going on over here?"

He turned and snarled at me, "Mind your own fucking business, bitch!"

"Well guess what? By calling me a bitch, you just made it my business." I smiled a sickly sweet smile that made me even cringe to put it on.

He kinda just grunted and swung at me. I easily ducked and punched him in the stomach, thanking God that I had taken a karate class during college. He reeled back in shock (I guess he never met a girl who fought for herself) and I landed a solid punch to his jaw. I heard a crack but didn't care what it was. He was out cold, at least for the minute.

I turned to the Ino, knelt down to where she was sitting and asked, "Hey, you alright?"

"I-I think so... T-thank you," she started to cry a little bit as she said that.

"Hey, um, please don't cry. I don't like seeing people cry 'cause it makes me cry and you know how much I hate to cry?" I said, and apparently she didn't recognize me.

"No, I don't know how much you hate to cry...." Ino slowly looked up at me and I gulped.

_It's gonna be hard to look her in her eyes..._

**Hell yeah! She has those eyes that can make you go all hot and bothered to like frozen within 2 seconds!!**

_Dammit, go away!! I don't need you here too! _I forgot to mention I have an Inner, and boy is she perverted! And annoying.

**Hey, I'm here if I want to be! And you can't make me leave!**

"Well then, I'll tell you. It's the second thing I hate the most. The third being death, and the first being losing the person I truly loved," I hoped that would help her remember me...

"That's um, interesting..." she remarked.

"Hm? What?" I tried my best to feign innocence.

"Oh, it's just that one of my friends in high school told me something like that... except... instead of losing the person... you loved, sh- they.. said it would be losing.. me." Ino looked at me almost expectantly, which was when I thought she might be catching on.

"Really? Huh, smart girl." I helped her stand up, noticing cuts and bruises on her arms.

"What made you say that it was a girl?"

"Uhhm... A guy hates to cry more than anything. A girl doesn't let her emotions ruin her relationships." I whipped that one out, hoping she'd buy it.

"Oh. Ok." I think she bought it! "...It was a girl anyway...... Hey, what's your name?"

"Sakura. Hey, you wanna come to my place? You got some cuts that might get infected." I took her hand gently and led her out of the alley onto the sidewalk, leaving the guy, who was starting to stir, lying on the ground. I smiled as her fingers laced with mine.

"I think I'd like that, Sakura." Ino followed me through the streets, staying quiet for a while. Finally she spoke, "Why don't you want to know my name?"

_Oh, shit. _"Uhm, I hadn't thought to ask." **Oh, yeah, that's smooth.. **_Shut up! _"So, what is your name?"

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka. And what's your last name?"

"Haruno. Nice to meet you Yamanaka." I was just avoiding the question that I knew was coming next.

"Hmm, you know something, I went to high school with a Sakura Haruno.... Hey, did you go to Kohona High?" Yep, there was the question.

"Yeeeaahh, why?" I turned and looked at her, still walking towards my apartment.

"Did you play sports there?" Dammit, more questions.

"Again, yeeeaahh, why? And why are you avoiding my question?" I wasn't liking the way things were going as we reached my apartment door. I finally got the stupid door open after like 5 minutes jiggling the key and walked in.

She followed me into the living room. "Uhm, I think that we went to high school together."

I motioned for her to sit on the couch and she did, sitting near the end of it. I grabbed a washcloth and wet it with some warm water.

"So, we went to high school together? What of it?" I sat next to her, intent on cleaning the cut in her cheek.

She winced and closed her eyes when I started getting the blood off of her cheek. "You can sqeeze my thigh if it hurts too much, you know"

"I think I'll b- ah!" Ino's eyes were still tightly shut when her hand shot out, grabbing my thigh. That action alone would have gotten me aroused, but her hand had landed very high up on my thigh, and my sharp intake of breath caused her to open her eyes and look at me.

"What's wr-" Her eyes widened as she realized where her hand was, but didn't bother to move it "Uhm, I'm... sorry...?"

"It's, mmm, okay" I struggled to stay focused in cleaning her cuts, noticing that she still didn't move her hand.

**What'd I tell ya? Hot and bothered...**

_Shut up!!_

**Honestly? That's all you can tell me? You know you just wanna take her right here, right now!! You want t-**

_How in Hell can I have such a perverted Inner?!_

**It's cause you created me. That means that you are just as pervy as I am.**

_No, I am not as pevy as you are. No one is that pervy!!_

**You and I are the same person! Can't you get that through your thick forehead?!?!**

_Wait, if you and me are the same person... Doesn't that mean __we__ have a thick forehead?_

**.........shut up.....**

I smirked at finally having won an arguement with my Inner.

"Uh, Saku? Are you alright?" Ino was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what? Y-yeah, I'm fine" I sighed as she put her hand back her lap. I finished cleaning her cuts off when I continued. "I was just thinking.....about....stuff. That's all."

"Oh. So. How's life been treating you?" She was obviously trying desperately to make converstion.

"I've been..." _hurt, lonely, confused, rejected, all those things _"...good. You?" I cursed myself for not telling her the truth.

"I've been...about the same. My life hasn't been all peaches and cream though," She forced a laugh. It was hurting her to talk to me, but I wasn't sure why.

"Ino, you know that you can tell me anything. After all, we used to be good friends back in high school, before I-" I stopped short before saying 'before I told you my feelings for you'. I knew I couldn't go there. Not yet at least. I wanted her to feel like we were friends again.

"Y-yeah, I know....it's just that I..." She looked away at this point never got to tell you...about _my_ feelings for you...."

My eyes widened in realization of what she just said.


	2. The Something

**A/N:** i realize that no one really reads these, so i'll make it short. this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. you can rip it to shreds, burn the shreds, and then burn the ashes, but be gentle in doing so.

* * *

"Wait, what? You- I- What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

_Did she really just say what I think she said?_

**Uhm, yeah..... I think she did.....**

_Well, what'm I supposed to say?_

**Something!**

Luckily for me, Ino was the one to break the silence.

"A-are you alright Sakura?" She looked at me, worry evident in her face.

**Well, I wonder why? Your mouth's saying hello to the floor.**

_Aw, shut up._

"Uh, y-yeah, j-just shocked is all..... Can y-you just tell me that again? I think I misheard you or something......" I knew I was mumbling, I just didn't want it to be a dream again.

"I said, I had feelings for you. Y-you do still have feelings for me, right?" She looked very insecure.... and small, sitting on my couch, bruises on her arms and legs, confessing her feelings for me.

**And you're gonna let her sit there and hope you still love her?!**

_What?! No! Of course not!_

**Then why are you doing just that?**

_Wh- oh shit!_

"Of course I still love you! Why wouldn't I?! I mean, I spent 4 years trying to work up enough courage to tell you that I loved you, but how's a girl s'posed to tell her best friend she's in love with her?! What was I s'posed to do? Just walk up to you and say 'Hey, you did really well in practice today, and oh yeah, I'm gay and have been in love with you for like, ever!'!? And after we had finally gotten back our friendship after we saw Sasuke was gay and there was no reason for us to chase him?! I... I thought I had lost you back then... And I sure as Hell didn't want to lose you again... 'cause of some stupid crush I'd had for years...." I was damn near crying. "And - *sniff* - GOD, I HATE CRYING!!"

"...I know you do...." She wrapped her arms around me and held me. I would've enjoyed the moment very much if I wasn't trying my hardest not to cry, which sucked 'cause I had to concentrate on that instead of how warm she was, and how nice it felt to be held by someone who liked you an' all.

I pulled back out of her arms. "....Uhm - *sniff* - So, you like me?"

_That's a dumb question..._

**You're telllin' me.**

_Aw, come on! Leave me alone for 5 minutes ok?! Can you do that?!_

**Oh, I dunno... This is getting pretty interesting between us and Ino...**

_No, ME and Ino. You aren't talking to her, I am._

"Yeah, alot actually..." Ino's smile reached all the way up into her eyes, making them sparkle.

"So, how much is alot? I'm curious to know how much those feelings make me mean to you." I was getting over my 'crying' phase and into a mischevious one.

"Alot means... well, alot. What else does alot mean?" She smirked, getting a look in her eyes that she used to get in high school.

_Aha! She's playing along, I can tell because her eyes have that look in them, like when she wants to pull a prank on someone!!_

**Seriously? You remember that sort of stuff?**

_Hey, if we're the _same_ person, shouldn't you remember too?_

**Look, all I remember is that you and I got extremely horny whenever she looked at you with those beautiful, big, baby blue eyes!**

_Uhm, I'm just gonna stop talking to you now..._

"Hmmm..." I squinched up my eyes to make it look like I was thinking really hard, "Well, I guess alot means that you wanna spend a bunch of time with me.."

"Check one." She smiled, still with that look in her eyes.

"That you wanna make me happy or something like that.."

"Check two." Now Ino sort of half-closed her eyes, still smiling.

"That you're happier when you're around me.." Heehee, big finish coming up.

"Check three." Ino's eyes were definitely closed.

"And... That you... Get horny alot when you're around me and totally wanna make out with me.." Her eyes shot open and she looked at me. I just smiled. That is, I smiled like I knew what the answer was and she hadn't even opened her mouth.

_Mwahahaha. Ha. Ha.. Er, is it s'posed to take her this long to answer the question?_

**Dunno, maybe you broke her with your perverted-ness..**

_Did not!! Now leave!!_

".....Check four" Ino smirked when my mouth went to say hi to it's good friend, Mr. Floor. Well, my mouth opened slightly, not really that much. Obviously she thought it was cute or something like that because she giggled. Now I guess it would sound really cheesy to say that her giggle or laugh or whatever, was 'music to my ears' or sounded 'musical' but I don't know what a musical laugh or giggle sounds like. But I swear to God, that was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. No shit either.

"O-okay, uhm, wasn't exactly expecting that answer." I didn't even try to sound surprised. I already was.

"What? You don't think there's a dirty side of me?" She leaned closer to me, a different look to her eyes. "That I'm a good little girl?" Closer. "That I just want to play nice?" Closer. So close, our noses were almost touching. Centimeters away. All I'd have to do was... lean a little... bit... closer...

Ino got the idea, or simply didn't want to wait for my and my slow self. She closed the gap, pressing our lips together, hard and yet gentle at the same time. Damn me and my slow self, it took me a moment to realized that she, Ino Yamanaka, was kissing me, Sakura Haruno. When I finally did, I immediately responded to it.

My hand cupped her face, the side that wasn't cut of course. The other just rested on her shoulder. I licked at her bottom lip, begging entrance. She automatically opened her mouth and met my tongue halfway, battling for dominance. Her hands were resting on my waist, simply hugging the curve that happened to be there. Our eyes were closed, as should be in all wonderful, fairy-tale like, first kisses. If I were standing, I swear my leg would've popped, you know, where the princess is kissed by her prince(ess in this case) at the end of the movie and everything is perfect.

We broke when the need for air was mutual, and we just sat there, not moving from our positions, me still cupping her face and one on her shoulder, Ino with her hands on my waist. We stared, and we stared, and we stared into each other's eyes, her blue looking into my green. Out of breath, hearts beating wildly, hormones raging, and all I could think of was one word.

"Whoa."

Apparently she couldn't think either.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, i did it. i finished another chapter!! YAY ME!! *clap, clap, clap*  
reviews are appreciated, but i'm not desparate for them like some peoples.


	3. The Eyes Tell All mostly

**A/N:** ...yeah...just...read the chapter....seriously...

reviews are appreciated, but now i'm just plain upset that only 3 people have reviewed. and thank you so much to those who have, especially to **kirbygirl13** for reviewing _twice!_

* * *

I stared. And stared. And stared. All at her. She had that look in her eyes, the one she had right before we kissed. I had never seen this look before, it was new to me. I found out in high school that I could read Ino like a book, all I had to do was look at her eyes. The eyes tell all, they always did, unless you didn't know Ino, then it would be confusing.

When she's happy, they turn a light blue. When she's angry, they turn a steel gray blue color. When she's sad, they turn a dull gray blue. When she's in the mischevious mood, her eyes sparkle like little lights or stars in the sky. But this look. Ino's eyes were darker, a darker blue. Like she wanted something.

**Or _someone_.**

_Someone? Who? It's just her and... me._

**Duh, you.**

I cleared my throat, and opened my mouth to say something, "Hey-"

"Let's dance!" She cut me off with her outburst.

"What?! B-but we don't have any music?" I was confused, Ino wanted to dance? With no music? Hell, with me? I can't dance worth shit.

"Yeah! It'll be fun, trust me. Ok?" She had already gotten up from the couch and was pulling me up from it.

"But......" I trailed off before she could hear what I was saying.

"Hm? You say something?"

"I said... I can't dance..." I hung my head in shame, expecting roars of laughter. I wasn't disappointed.

"Hahaha, you? Can't dance? Ah-hahaha, that's rich!" Suddenly Ino got serious, "Saku-chan, anyone can dance. All you gotta do is move your body to the rhythm of the beat. You know, listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street.....(1) Wait, that sounds familiar, where've I heard that? Oh, well. Sakura, it's easy to dance."

"You talk about moving your body to the rhythm, listen to the rhythm, well, I have one question."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, I was wondering.... WHAT RHYTHM?! WE GOT NO MUSIC!!"

"Damn, Sakura, how can you yell like that?" My eyes got wide, I've never heard Ino swear.

"Wait, you just sweared, er, swore? Since when do you swear?"

"Uhm, since high school? I just never swore around you." She told me, very matter-of-fact like, which sorta annoyed me.

"Wow, and I thought that I was the only one in this pair that sweared, er, swore....."

_Heehee, I'm getting her mind off of that dancing idea!_

**I wouldn't be too sure of yourself.**

_Oh? And why's that?_

**'Cause when Ino wants something to happen, it usually does.**

_..............oh.... yeah..... damn...._

_

* * *

_

I flopped myself down onto the couch with Ino following shortly after.

"Boy, I never know dancing could be so... tiresome!" I exclaimed, sweating slightly after our dancing. Or grinding up against each other, 'cause that's really what she did.

"See? I told you that anyone could dance!!" She smiled triumphantly at me.

"Oh, well, that doesn't mean that I'll win an award for my dancing, now will it?" I smirked at the thought.

"So true. I won't guarantee that you will. Ever, for that matter." Her eyes were closed as she smiled.

"Hey, that's not nice! What happened to that Ino that was always complimenting people? And not swearing?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"You know what?" Ino asked me, that dark look in her eyes again. Y'know something, I think that look scares me.

"...what?" I was determined to go cautiously.

"You need to accept that there's a bad side to me, that I'm not that perfect little angel you knew in high school. I do have a naughty side, most people do." She said those words slowly, making me sweat slightly. When I say sweat, I mean the 'hot and bothered' sort of sweat.

"O-oh r-really? I wasn't a-aware of t-that..." I watched with hungry eyes as she licked her lips, all sorts of naughty, dirty, perverted thoughts racing through my mind, thinking of the things she could do with her tong-

_No no no no no!!! I can't think like that!! This is Ino we're thinking about!!_

**You're absolutely right, this _is _Ino we're thinking about, and you love it.**

"Mm-hm, do you want me to show you what I mean?" She smiled seductively, running her fingers up my arm very lightly. I felt like I just ran a mile, what with my heart beating like it was.

"Uhm, I-Ino? Wh-what are you doing?" I didn't want to kill the moment, but apparently I'm good at that.

"Oh... just... nothing..." Poor Ino, she looked disappointed that her seduction techiniques 'failed'.

"You, uh, you know that really worked on me.." I said, trying to get her out of the gutter, er, my mind out of the gutter.

"What did?" Ino looked innocent, completely like she hadn't just been trying to get in my pants. Or, at least I thought that was what she wanted.

"Y'know... that thing you were just doing." Great, did I have to spell it out for her like she was a child?

"What thing?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Th-that thing, you were doing... weren't you trying to, y'know, like, seduce me or something?" Wow, that sounded forced, way to go Sakura.

"Of course I was silly. What else would I be doing?" Ino said it like it was an everyday thing, this seducing me.

"Well, you coulda just said something. Or you could've just kissed me. Or just said 'let's have sex!'. I would have definitely gone along with that." Nice. Just...nice, I completely made it sound like I am a sex-deprived-maniac. Which, in fact, I sort of am.

"But that's no fun! I wouldn't be able to watch you squirm as I put on my irresistable smile!" she protested.

"Oh, I can think of some other ways you can make me squirm..." I muttered that before I actually realized what I said, "Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, right, I'm sure you didn't." Sarcasm simply dripped from her voice.

"Honest!!" I insisted, "I really didn't mean to say that!"

"Surrree..."

"...uhm.. Scout's Honor?" I said, holding up my right hand with three fingers up.

"You were never a scout." Ino stated plainly.

"...damn"

* * *

(1) Theme song from PBS Kids TV show "Arthur". Don't tell me you've never watched that at least once.

**A/N:** okie dokie then, fuck the "not desperate for reviews" bit i've given you... I AM SO DAMN DESPERATE IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNIE!! whew, that's off my chest. now i can relax...


	4. Let's Have Some Fun

**A/N: Yeah, i know y'all were getting tired of waiting for me to update, so here you are! Whole 'nother chapter for you to devour like hungry dogs...  
****But i can't tell where this is going so i'm not sure if the next chapter is the last chapter or not, but i'm going to try to use my imagination to expand the story some...**

* * *

So here I was, my naked body being pleasured by the most beautiful/sexy/whatever-you-wanna-call-her person who I was so in love with that just so happened to love me back.... And how did we get here, me on my back on my bed, Ino on top of me making her way down to my hot core begging for her touch? Well.....

**..xXFlashbackXx..**

"Haha, I remember that prank, Kakashi glared at us for days," Ino laughed as we remembered some of the things we did in high school, the prank on Kakashi especially where we switched his yuri Icha Icha with a yaoi one, surprising the grey haired man and permanently scarring his eyes forever (we had made sure to get the one with illustrastions for good measure).

"Yeah, I swear that even though he swears he burned it, I saw him give it to Sasuke," I laughed, remembering the look of horror on the masked man's face when he saw the pictures. We were enjoying talking about old times... After we had an awkward silence when we finally let go of each other after our uh, _mindblowing_ kiss. It's just that... after all this time and us chancing upon each other and *ahem* me getting to play the hero and Ino confessing her feelings for me and getting caught up in the moment and kissing... well, we just weren't sure what to do.

**I still say you should've let me come out and take her right then and there!**

_I still say that you should SHUT THE HELL UP!!_

**My, testy are we?**

_Yes, yes we are! You're always horny and I swear if I ever let you out again, you'll act like last time...._

**But we both had fun fucking that girl we met at the bar! I mean, it was just like make-up sex, 'cept it was with some hott girl you didn't know and didn't have to deal with the next morning... Besides, we both know that you needed to get laid after that mess you got us into telling Ino about your feelings. Plus, I left her begging for more... **My Inner smirked at that thought.

I shuddered inwardly at remembering that night... I had needed to get drunk after Ino ended our friendship so I went to a bar that I knew wouldn't card me (not that it mattered, I'd had a fake ID back then). Long story short, found a hott girl that was literally asking me to fuck her (I think she wrote something on me then), got her off, got me off, then I left her at the bar actually asking for my number. Later I found her number on my arm. I never called her because I was disgusted with myself, not because I'd gotten drunk, but because I'd had a one night stand and let my Inner out to deal with her.

"So anyway, I'm thirsty, you want something?" I got up and walked to my kitchen, hearing Ino follow I shrugged it off, figuring she wanted to see my place.

"Mmm, what do you have?" she said, leaning on my counter.

"Uhh, well let's see," I replied, opening my fridge, "I have OJ, water, uhmm, a Gatoraide, and a couple Cokes. What would you like?" I turned to face her to find that she was inches away from me.

"Can I have you?" she purred _(Whoa, "purred"? How'd she do that?)_ and licked her lips, glancing down to my lips and back to my eyes in a flash.

"I'm not uh- not refridgerated?" **Wow, that's lame.** _Hey, can't spell "lame" without "me" right?_ **True...**

"I like you hot. And bothered. And wet... So wet.." Ino's eyes were that dark color blue again and her voice, oh her voice! It was so sultry, it was making me do exactly what it said.

"What if I'm thirsty too?" I smirked while playing along, "What if I want some Ino-Soda too?"

" 'Ino-Soda'? Really?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You come up with something better..." I muttered, but leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss.

"Mmm" came Ino's response to my action and she pressed into me.

_Good, she's hooked.... Mmm, and so am I.... Almost- can't- do this...._

I raised the cold can of Coke up and lightly touched it to her neck.

As I expected, she gasped violently and pulled back, effectively breaking our lip-lock, and clutched at the side of her neck. Her eyes flashed a bright steely blue.

"AHAHAHA!!! Ino you shoulda seen your face!! It was sooo funny!" I laughed a little, but stopped, "Almost worth you getting mad at me... But.. not quite.. Because I'm really sorry I did it.... And uhm... Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" I was quickly trying to recover my blunder of pulling a prank on her but I don't think it was working.

"Ooh, you are SO going to get it young lady!!" Her face was tinted red and her marched up to me. I did what the normal person would probably do. I flinched. But instead of searing pain, I felt Ino press her body up against me and back me into my refridgerator door, pinning me with her hips. I didn't know what to do.

"I-Ino, what are y-you going to do to me?" I opened my eyes to see her tongue dart out and lick her lips.

"Why, I'm going to punish you, that's what," she whispered huskily into my ear, her warm breath tickling me and making me shudder as she nibbled and licked my ear lobe, her right hand's fingertips resting on my neck, an odd feeling but right now wherever she touched me would produce the same effect.

She kissed her way down my jawline and to my chin then she kissed me deeply and passionately, her left hand wandering down my waist to the beltline of my pants. Running the edge of them, her hand found the button and zipper and undid them, slipping underneath the fabric and slowly moving towards it's target.

_Dear God! Now I'm screwed..._ I thought as she distracted me by kissing me, but making me fully aware of her left hand's position also, _Or rather, about to be screwed...._

I broke our kiss unwillingly, having throughly enjoyed it, but begged, "Please Ino, can we go to my bedroom? I'd rather not have sex against my refridgerator door, I'd never be able to open it again without thinking about this..."

"Aww, but it's so kinky..." Ino bit my neck (1) and I gasped in pleasure, but she pulled away and said, "I guess so."

I almost fell when she pulled away her support, but I caught myself before I could go far.

"But, uh, where is your bedroom, 'cause this thing can't wait much longer," Ino sounded horny, _Oooh, did I do that?_

"This way," I grabbed her hand and led her out of my kitchen and past my living room and into a short hallway with two doors, one my bathroom the other my bedroom. I opened the second door and pulled her into my bedroom.

Almost immediately clothes came flying off and we stood for a moment giving each other the once-over, I suppose. That's where the calm ended.

"God, you're so beautiful"

"I want you so bad"

"Oh my God! Nngh!"

Such things were heard, along with our moans as we kissed, loving the way our naked skin felt against each other. I backed up slightly, (knowing full well where I was in my room), fell back onto my bed taking Ino down with me. She immediately took over me, running her hands up and down my body.....

**..xXEnd FlashbackXx..**

So that's how we ended up in my bed, Ino licking down my neck, stopping for a nibble at my collar bone, then finding my breasts and flicking my harden nipples with her tongue, myself gasping and arching my back, practically shoving my breasts at her face and hot tongue. Ino complied and took one into her mouth and sucking my sensitive flesh. I shut my eyes tight, savoring the feelings. Her hand cupped my other one and squeezed lightly, massaging gently, then she switched, sucking my other nipple and making me wetter by the moment...

"I-Ino, I really need y-you..." I started, lights going off behind my eyelids.

"Tell me what you want," came her voice, husky and deep, "Tell me what you want Saku, tell me what you want me to do to you." She bit my neck again.

"I- I-..." I struggled to find my voice to answer.

"What was that?"

"Ino, d-don't tease me, please, I need you inside of me, I want you to finger me and fuck me hard and make me cum!" _God I can't take this any longer, I need a release!!,_ "I want you to lick me and taste me and fuck me with your tongue! GOD, JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!!"

She smirked and replied, "I thought you'd never ask." She kissed me hard and then ran her finger up and down my pussy feeling my heat and wetness before settling herself between my open legs. Ino inhaled deeply, smelling my scent and sighed, "Damn, you smell so good, I wanna taste you." I felt her tongue slip between the folds of my pussy, licking up and hitting my clit. I bucked my hips into her face wanting more. She plunged her tongue deep into me and began to tongue fuck me.

It didn't take long before I climaxed, what felt like fireworks exploded, and I screamed out in ecstasy, "INO!!!"

* * *

Two hours later, I flopped my sweaty-from-sex body next to Ino's also-sweaty-from-sex body, worn out from all the action that had occurred between us.

Ino turned and looked at me, her chest heaving up and down from breathing heavily (I was mesmerized by the movement of her breasts.... **Perv....**), and smiled, "You're tired already?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, hope y'all enjoyed that, i stayed up extra late tonight listening to Paramore to type all that out for you. Please click the lil' button down there and give me your opinion about it so far. Reviews are appreciated.**

(1) I love having my neck bit... Feels so damn good....


	5. The End of It All Where Truth Comes Out

Love is a dangerous thing. You do crazy things for love. Stuff you would normally laugh at, or not even consider become like regular to you. It's unbelievable that such a small word can have such a great effect on people. Only four letters long, but it can last a lifetime. It makes you feel so strong or so weak, maybe even at the same time. It can make you go insane but it can also make you whole. I don't think you can control who you fall in love with. Some things are just meant to be. Sure, you can ignore what your heart tells you and you can watch as the person you love passes you by, but in the end, you still fell in love with them. But sometimes it's best if you don't say everything your heart whispers to you. Sometimes you get hurt by the people you love. And then you get scared to love again. But, isn't life about taking different risks? And God knows love is the greatest risk you'll ever have to take. That moment when you bare your heart for the person to see, that's the greatest leap of faith you can take. You can be scared and confidant at the same time, knowing they might reject you or knowing that they might accept you. Sometimes though, you know they won't accept you and you never tell them how you feel. Your heart ends up aching inside you and it hurts to know that they don't and probably will never think of you as a possibility. Love is a dangerous thing. Maybe you took that plunge, maybe they returned your feelings. Maybe you became the happiest you've ever been. Consider yourself lucky, blessed even. Some don't listen to their hearts, ignore what had been whispered, or maybe shouted to them by that beating drum. They might find somebody else, but it will never compare to that first taste of love.

Is what I have, or had, with Ino... love? Am I crazy? Is it just a stupid infatuation that I've held onto because I had nothing else?

I just don't know anymore. At first it was like a whirlwind romance, a blast from the past, a second chance give by fate. But now.. I'm confused.

* * *

I walked into the drugstore, into my place of work, with a cup of coffee in my hand. It was my second (or was it third?) coffee of the day, and I'd only been up for two hours. My muscles ached from, ahem... previous activities. It was Monday, the second worst day of the week. The worst day of the week is Tuesday, because on Monday you start out fresh from a weekend, but Tuesday? You're tired from Monday, and you realize you still have the entire week to go.

It had been a month since I encountered Ino for the first time in several years. One month, three days, and I had the dark circles under my eyes to prove it.

She often stayed at my apartment, and we did less talking than anything. In the beginning, I was excited about it, about _us_. But she rarely stayed longer than a night anymore.

"Tenten. Tell me we have it easy." I pushed open the half door of the pharmacy and plopped into the spinny chair. Tenten was my coworker, and best friend. She always wore her hair in these two buns, don't ask me why.

The brunette sighed, "Well, sort of. Mrs. Thompson's doctor called in a refill of her blood pressure medicine, and there are several antibiotics to be filled, and - and -" She squinted at me. "You look like hell."

I snorted, "I feel like it too." My shoulders slumped, and I took another sip of my coffee.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just tired." So tired, my Inner was even talking... And that's huge.

She shrugged and turned to put some labels on bottles that were sitting on the counter. "Is it Ino again?"

I sighed heavily.

She nodded. "I thought so. What's the deal with you and her anyway? Are you two- What are you two?"

"What do you mean?" My tired mind was confused, and my eyebrows scrunched to show it. Not that Tenten would see with her back to me.

She shrugged, "I mean, is she living with you? Are you an item? Do you go on dates?"

"No, she's not living with me. I'm not sure if we're actually together in a relationship. I've.. It's been mentioned, but the subject always gets changed somehow." Tenten's comment about going on dates bothered me. We didn't do anything I thought couples were supposed to do. We just... had sex.

Tenten turned back to me. "I - don't take this the wrong way, but... I think that she might be - I think she's using you."

I sat up straight, my defenses coming up quickly. "What? Ino wouldn't do that. She isn't like that at all. Ino wouldn't do that, she just, wouldn't."

Tenten looked down at her feet, studying them like they had the cure to cancer. "Are you sure, Sakura? It's not like she's the same Ino you knew in high school..."

My eyes burned, and I'm not sure why, but I can feel wetness on my face. I reach up to touch my cheek, and I realize, I'm crying. "Goddammit..." I sniffle and wipe my nose with my sleeve. "D-do you really think that's it?"

Tenten gives me a half hearted smile, "I don't know, sweetie. That's something you have to answer yourself." She moves from where she's standing and wraps my shoulders in a hug.

My arms fling themselves around her waist, and I sob into her shirt.

Is that it?

* * *

I sit on my couch. Not moving. Not feeling. Just, nothing.

Three months ago, I was happy. Two months ago, I was content. One month ago, Ino happened and everything changed.

She came into my life like a storm, a tornado, and flipped what I called my life. She made me feel more alive than I've ever felt in two weeks. It was amazing, incredible. I was high on Ino.

Then I crashed. Like every other addict, I realized that soon enough you get used to your dosage. So you up it. I needed more of Ino, and I just wasn't getting it because that's all she had. That's all she was, all she could do.

I fell in love with the Ino that got me off the ground, but the real Ino was a hooker. She was an addict too, but of real drugs. That's why she was getting beat up that day I found her. She came to my home once, so high she was floating. Ino becomes a very honest person when she's high. She doesn't care for consequences when she's in her special world.

"Ino, are you okay?" I caught her as she fell through the doorway.

She giggled, "I'm perfect! Just peeeeeeeeeeaachy keen." Her eyes were dilated so much. I could barely see any blue around the edges.

"Are you- are you high?"

"As a kite!" She giggled again, "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Come one, let's go to the couch."

"OoooOOOOookay."

I led her to the couch and sat her down.

She started bouncing up and down like a little kid, "Bouncy bouncy bouncy..."

"I'm.. I'm gonna get you a glass of water, okay?"

"Bouncy bouncy bouncy.."

I came back from the kitchen and set the glass down on the end table. I watched as she stopped bouncing and laid down on her back. For a while she stared at the ceiling, whispering to herself.

"Ino.." I began, "Ino, why was that guy beating you up the day I found you?"

"He wanted money." She answered simply.

"What for?"

"My weed. I paid him half and promised the rest later so he'd give it to me. I wanted it alot." She stuck her tongue out and tried to touch her nose.

"Oh.. Well..."

"Yep and then you came along. I was soooooo happy to see you, because like, you were in love with me and I knew you'd help me if I wanted you to." Ino sounded like a child at this point. She sounded so innocent looking, especially with that grin on her face.

"Oh, I see. So, why don't you stay longer than a night here? You could move in if you wanted."

"I don't want to."

"Why not? We sleep together enough."

"It's just sex."

My stomach twisted into knots. "You said you loved me though."

"Yep, I know. I wanted to fuck you so I'd feel better." Ino looked at me, her pupils still full blown. "That's okay, right? Because you love me."

"Yeah.. Yeah, it's okay.." I felt sick. "Listen.. I'm gonna go lay down now.. Just holler, if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure." She looked back up at the ceiling, her goofy grin staying in place, never faltering.

* * *

**A/N: oh my god it's been forever. i'm sorry if this didn't end the way you wanted it, i didn't really know what i wanted to do until about a month ago, but i was too busy to get it typed out. so, a late update is better than no update, right? heh heh, just... don't kill me for the ending.**

**by the way, i have no idea how people act when they're high, so forgive me if i screwed up.  
**


End file.
